helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukumura Mizuki
Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop-group Morning Musume and a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Egg. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Egg, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ concert in June 2008. In 2011, Tsunku announced her as a ninth generation member of Morning Musume at the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Profile *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fukuchan, Miichan, Mizu☆Pon *'Birthdate:' October 30th, 1996 (14 years old) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Scorpio *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 155cm *'Hobbies: '''Drawing *'Specialty:' Drawing comics *'Motto: "Have faith in people" *'Things she won't lose: '''Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Coconut milk, tapioca, aloe, tamagoyaki *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!! *'Favorite word:' Rainbow★ *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Proud Of In Hometown: '''Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008-2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009-2010) **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **UstreaMusume (2011-Present) History 2006 In 2006, Fukumura attended the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″ and made it to second place. 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Egg, Fukumura Mizuki was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Egg at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ concert. 2009 In 2009, Mizuki was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Heart, Shugo Chara Egg released "Watashi no Tamago" in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010 In 2010, Mizuki Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Erina Mano's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara" Mizuki also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg for the single "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". 2011 On January 2, 2011 Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Fukumura made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Fukumura's debut single in Morning Musume is "Majidesu ka Ska" In March 2011, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~", was announced, it was released on May 17th, 2011. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only You * TBA Mano Erina * Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as backup dancer) * Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (as backup dancer) Discography DVDs *17th, 2011 "Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~" (Greeting ～譜久村聖～) Works Filmography Shows *Bijo Gaku (January 2011 -- April 2011) *UstreaMusume (April 13, 2011--Present) Anime *2009–2010 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) Films *Sharehouse (シェアハウス) (2011) Songs *2009 Shugo Chara Egg! - "Watashi no Tamago" (わたしのたまご) *2010 Shugo Chara Egg!- "Arigato ~Ookiku Kansha~" (ありがとう～大きくカンシャ) 'Trivia' *Eats egg-based foods for breakfast *She is a fan of Berryz Koubou *She is the first Morning Musume member to be left handed *Has a habit of chewing ice cubes *Her favorite room is the living room where her family assembles *Her favorite colors are pink and white *Is good at drawing *She is good at doing cartwheels *She is good at doing bridges *She is quick at learning dances *Likes happy songs, as well as sad songs *Her favorite animals are dogs, cats and bears *She is good at double dutch *Fukumura was first presented at the Hello! Pro Egg concert in June 2008 *She came in second place in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″ *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, Mizuki was Amulet Heart *Has liked Morning Musume since she was young *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" *The first Hello Project CD she ever bought was a Minimoni CD *Wants others to love Morning Musume, as well as Hello Project *She auditioned for Morning Musume with Berryz Koubou's song "Maji Bomber" *She was added to Morning Musume as a surprise *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Egg. *She is one of only three members to have joined Hello!Project before joining Morning Musume (the others being Fujimoto Miki, Linlin) *Her first photoshoot with Morning Musume took place January 27, 2011 *Tsunku and fans say she has a "sex appeal" *Her official Morning Musume color is pink *She is the oldest 9th generation member *She was the first 9th generation member to recieve a e-Hello DVD *She gets along with Ikuta Erina the most *Her fans often refer to her as ''princess or fukuhime *Is considerably one of the most popular 9th generation members, along with Sayashi Riho. External Links *Japanese Wikipedia: 譜久村聖 Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1996 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg